The program is designed to yield information about how arterial lipid metabolism changes as fatty lesions develop in atherosclerosis, to identify which components of the milieu to which the artery is exposed influence these changes, and to elucidate the mechanisms by which these changes are effected. Several enzymes which participate in the synthesis, modification or utilization of fatty acids will be examined in cultured endothelial and medial cells from artery wall.